


Wade Loves Peter (fanart)

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter share a special moment ;) ~ FanArt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade Loves Peter (fanart)

[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Spideypool_zpsa921a107.jpeg.html)


End file.
